


Treasured Gifts

by ItalianHobbit



Series: The Princes of Ered Luin [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Preshus babies, Uncle Thorin, Young Fíli, Young Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianHobbit/pseuds/ItalianHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin comes home after a long trip with some special gifts for his two favorite little nephews. Just a fluffy little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasured Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is dedicated to my lovely friend Mhyin! I wrote it just for her, but I thought you guys might like it, too. It's not much - just a little fluffy thing I felt like writing suddenly.

A sudden force hit both of Thorin's legs and almost knocked him over the moment he walked in the door.

"Uncle! Uncle, you're back!" cried a squeaky little voice. Thorin looked down at the little blond head that the voice belonged to and smiled warmly. Attached to his other leg was a wide-eyed child with a thumb in his mouth and an arm wrapped around his uncle's leg.

"Yes, I'm back, Fili," Thorin said. "It's been a while. Have you been good?"

"I've been SO good!" Fili exclaimed, hopping back and throwing his arms in the air. "Even Kili's been pretty good! He only broke a couple of things while you were gone."

"Only a couple?" said Thorin, barely hiding his exasperated grin. "Well, I suppose that's better than usual."

"What did you get for us?" said Kili in the bumbling staccato of a young child. He pressed his hands into Thorin's leg, reaching up, and Thorin stooped down to pick up his youngest nephew.

"I got you both something I think you'll really like," Thorin said. "They're in my sack. Fili, would you get it for me? Careful, now."

Fili whooped and ran for the sack Thorin had deposited at the door. He picked it up carefully and carried it over, setting it down at Thorin's feet. The old dwarf stooped down and gently set Kili on the floor.

"Now, before I open this sack, you both need to promise me something," said Thorin seriously.

Two pairs of eyes, one a bright blue and the other a warm brown, watched him attentively.

"You have to take care of these," Thorin continued. "They are valuable, and you need to be responsible."

"What's that mean?" said Kili.

"It means you've gotta take good care of it and not break it," Fili said.

"That's right," said Thorin. "Can you promise me that?"

A golden and a chestnut head nodded furiously.

"Good," said Thorin, and he opened the bag. He reached in and first pulled out a small but intricately carved fiddle that glowed beautifully in the firelight.

"This is for you, Fili," he said, handing the fiddle and accompanying bow to the reverent child. "I've seen you eyeing the fiddlers in the square and I thought you might like it."

"Wow," Fili said, his eyes shining with awe. "This is for me?"

"Aye," said Thorin. "Do you like it?"

Fili hugged the instrument gently to himself and nodded. "Thank you, Uncle," he said. He forced his voice a little deeper, as if he were trying to sound older. "I'll be careful with it."

"And what about me?" squeaked Kili, jumping up and down and clutching Thorin's arm. "Do I get a fiddle, too?"

Thorin chuckled. "Not just yet, my boy," he said. "Maybe when you're a bit older. But I got something else I thought you would like." He reached back into the sack and pulled out a bow, a tiny little bow, and some blunt arrows to go with it. Kili's eyes grew even wider than before, if that were possible, and he glanced up at his uncle.

"A bow?" he said tremulously.

"That's not a very dwarven weapon," Fili said haughtily. He shot his uncle a curious glance.

"Not everything is in close range, Fili," said Thorin. "And Kili has a sharp eye. He will make an excellent bowman."

"Can I see it?" Kili said excitedly, reaching out with tiny hands. Thorin handed him the gift, and Kili took it gingerly, as if he were afraid that he could snap it just by holding it. He grinned wide and threw himself at his uncle; Thorin moved his head out of the way of the bow just in time as Kili wrapped his arms around his neck. Shaking his head and holding in his laughter, Thorin hugged his little nephew softly. Soon Fili had also wrapped his arms around him, and Thorin freed his other arm to hold both of his nephews close.

"Thank you, Uncle," the chorused together, and Thorin smiled. Then they pulled away and ran off with their new presents to show their mother, shouting "Momma!" all the way down the hall.

Thorin stood up and picked up his sack, chuckling as he watched his nephews' retreating figures. He knew he was taking a chance, giving them things so valuable, but he was sure that they would be as careful as children could be with them, and he erred on the side of trust.

Suddenly a horrific screeching sound reached Thorin's ears, and he winced, momentarily startled; then, with a flash of realization, Thorin began to laugh - a deep, mirthful laugh straight from his stomach. Fili was clearly trying to play his new fiddle.

"Oh, what a time we'll have with that," he muttered to himself.


End file.
